


Wingman

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: The Reports of My Death Have Been Greatly Exaggerated [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: It turns out that Colt isn't fully dead at all. Gabi performs a desperate gamble to bring him back for selfish reasons. With little help from a traitor, she succeeds.From then on, Colt plays a wingman.(An indulgent fic in which Colt is a shipper on deck. And he finds a love interest of his own.)
Relationships: Colt Grice & Falco Grice, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Series: The Reports of My Death Have Been Greatly Exaggerated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189190
Kudos: 3





	Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabi is selfish. Extremely so.

"Colt...?" Gabi says, unsure

"Ngghhh..." Colt manages to say "Tell...my...little...brother...that...I...love...him."

Gabi stood there, open-mouth. She had to do something, else he'd really perish. And she couldn't let that happen.

She was selfish, she knew, but she was willing to live with that.

"Zeke!" she screamed "Look at what you've done! I implore you to fix it!"

"The wine..." Zeke says "Niccolo has one final bottle of wine. Have Colt drink it and I'll do the rest. But hurry, he doesn't have much time!"

Gabi took his words to heart and sprinted off.

Once she got to the restaurant, she grabbed one of the walls, panting heavily.

Then she straightened up and entered.

"Oh, Gabi." Mr. Blouse smiled at her, calling her by her real name "What brings you here?"

"The wine..." she whispered urgently "The wine. Where is it?"

"I'll ask Niccolo to borrow it." Mr. Blouse says, before disappearing into the kitchen

He returned a few minutes later, carrying an unlabeled bottle of wine, which he handed over to Gabi.

Yes, she was ultimately doing it for herself. If Colt dies, then Falco would never forgive himself, and as she was personally vested in Falco's well-being, she was doing this for selfish reasons entirely.

She could only hope she wasn't too late...


End file.
